Printers capable of printing monochrome and color images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous and widely used. Such printers encompass a wide range of sizes and printing technologies, from inkjet or laser printers for home or office use to digital printing presses. One technology that can be advantageously utilized in printers is electrophotographic printing. Electrophotographic printers have a photoconductor which may be electrically charged and then selectively discharged to form latent images. The latent images may be developed and transferred to output media to form printed images on the media. Many electrophotographic printers use a liquid marking agent to develop the latent images. It is desirable for electrophotographic printers to produce high quality images and have high reliability.